Life of WWF Women Wrestler Angelina Book 1: Never Look Back
by AngaSong13
Summary: Angelina has been in Degeneration X since it was formed by Hunter and Shawn Michaels. When her best friend Chyna betrays her, DX, and Jessica, Shane lures her into the Corporation. Can Angelina and Jessica along with DX survive? And get their wanted revenge on Chyna without getting hurt. 2 OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1: Untitled Story**

**Summary: This story is currently nameless. If you have any ideas for a story name let me know. Angelina has been in Degeneration X since it was formed by Hunter and Shawn Michaels. When her best friend Chyna betrays her, DX, and Jessica, Shane lures her into the Corporation. Can Angelina and Jessica along with DX survive? And get their wanted revenge on Chyna without the risk of getting hurt? 2 OC's**

**Chapter 1: What the Hell?**

Angelina gasped from ringside as Chyna was hoisted up by the neck in Kane's massive hands. "No!" She cried. Jessica's eyes were widened in pure horror as Chyna squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop! Shane! Ur… I QUIT!" A booming voice cracked throughout the arena and Angelina turned her head and saw Triple H staggering to his feet on the announcer table with a mic in his hand. Shane smirked and nodded to the 'Big Red Machine' who dropped Chyna and she landed with a thump into the ring.

Kane stepped away with the rest of the Corporation as Angelina slid into the ring and knelt down next to Chyna, who had a hand on her throat, coughing harshly. "Chyna, my god… are you okay?" Chyna nodded at her slowly as the Corporation left the ring with DX joining at her side. Hunter gathered Chyna into his arms and held her tightly. Jessica had a scared look on her face as she was enclosed in a bear hug by Road Dogg and Billy Gunn. X-Pac looked to Angelina and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Angelina's mind wouldn't leave her as she thought of Kane going to go through with the chokeslam. She caught her breath as she felt the sting of the chokeslam ripple through her. She and DX headed backstage where she ran to get some ice for Chyna's neck. The 9th wonder of the world took it gratefully and placed it onto her throat. She moaned as the ice made contact with her skin and flinched lightly before the only thing that was heard in the locker room was her ragged breaths turning normal again.

~Next Week~

It was Chyna and Hunter vs. Kane and Test. It sure looked like they were gonna win. Suddenly when Chyna tagged Triple H in, Chyna hit him with a low blow and punched him in the face. "WHAT!?" Angelina yelled from the DX locker room. Jessica jumped from her seat and ran out of the room. The New Age Outlaws followed her. Angelina and X-Pac shared a glance before they also got up and ran for the ring.

When they got out there Hunter was on the mat in pain as Chyna laughed loudly at the fallen man. Angelina got there first and took Hunter's arm and with the help of DX, they managed to pull the weakened man out of the ring. Angelina's eyes widened when Chyna hugged all the Corporation members smiling wickedly. "Wha? Why?" Jessica stuttered. Angelina couldn't respond, her best friend _lied _to them. DX was in shock for what had just happened. She was scared. Chyna looked toward her and her lips curled upwards into a smirk.

Angelina's eyes turned to a mixture of fury. She was not going to be happy for the rest of the week.

~Next Week~

Shane and the rest of the Corporation stood in the middle of the ring along with Chyna. He congratulated and thanked the 9th wonder of the world. Chyna then started talking on how DX never thought of her as anything but a bodyguard. Angelina frowned at the T.V with Jessica and DX behind her. Then suddenly Chyna said "Angelina, she was the one who really was a piece of shit. She lied to me for 4 years, saying that she was my _best _friend… or like a _sister_…Well now I know that she was nothing a but a bitch whore!" Angelina felt tears slide down her cheeks. Jessica and her shared a hug while sobbing lightly.

~Ring~

"Angelina was a person who I thought I could trust… But instead she treated me like a piece of shit!"

_When I could, when I could, see my future clearly, you stepped in my way. Using me for you own lies and hate._

Angelina ran out from backstage trying to get to the ring but Hunter grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. "Don't…" he whispered into her hair. "Not when the whole Corporation is there…" Angelina gritted her teeth and struggled in his massive arms with her gaze locked on Chyna. X-Pac rested a hand on her shoulder before Hunter handed her to him. She sobbed loudly as he held her against him. When she calmed down she took a mic in her hand.

"Chyna…" She started. "I never been any of those things to you! I've been more than a friend then I ever should've been! You! You are the one who brought this on yourself! You were my **best friend **for 4 years now! But now your showing that all you were was a lying, backstabbing, slut who hurt me like a hole went through **my chest**!" The last words thundered angrily and the crowd went silent. "I want a match with you** tonight**, and no one is gonna fucking stop me from beating the shit out of you! Jessica is free to be in my corner if she wants as well! What'd ya say to that bitch?!" Angelina growled with Jessica coming behind her with anger scratched upon her features.

The response the two degenerate girls got was a chuckle. "Sure, let's see if both you diva's got some experience inside you…" Chyna snickered. Before Angelina could charge down to the ring Hunter started speaking on how much Chyna meant to him. Saying that he always thought Chyna was one with Degeneration X. Chyna glared at him as he spoke about how much of a bitch she was for betraying the best thing that ever happened to her. The New Age Outlaws were talking on how much they cared for Chyna. X-Pac took the mic next and brought it up to his lips.

"Chyna, you know us very well…After what you did to us… I just hope Angelina kicks your ass, cause if you gotta dick…" he paused. "Then learn how to fucking **use it**!" Chyna bared her teeth but Angelina was already running down to the ring with the Corporation leaving and standing in Chyna's corner. Jessica followed Angelina into her corner. Angelina dove into the ring and within two seconds, she had her former best friend down on the mat with a Lou Thesz Press and smashed her fists into Chyna's face.

Jessica clapped loudly and cheered Angelina's name. Angelina hit Chyna rapidly with her punches "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" The crowd yelled and that's when Angelina got off of Chyna. She got up and stomped Chyna's arm making the 9th wonder of the world hiss in pain. As she waited for Chyna to get up she gave a wolf symbol to the crowd, making them shout her name. When she turned around, she was nailed with a kick to the gut. Chyna hammered her back with her fists and Angelina fell to mat in a heap. Chyna grabbed her by her neck with both hands and choked her.

Angelina thrashed around trying to remove the iron grip that was on her throat. The ref glared at Chyna "1, 2 let her go Chyna, 3, 4" At four Chyna released her. Angelina coughed raggedly clutched her throat. Chyna stomped away on her right leg making Angelina cry out. Chyna lifted her up, only for Angelina to reverse. When Chyna ran at her with a clothesline Angelina ducked under it and when Chyna turned around Angelina nailed her with a spinning heel kick. A move X-Pac taught her how to use and her former best friend fell to the ground. She picked Chyna up and swung her into the corner and she yanked her by the wrist. Yanked the 9th wonder out of the corner, ran on top of the turnbuckle and the ropes and spring boarded off and hooked her legs around Chyna's neck and landed a fast high flying hurricruana to the mat.

She went down to her knees, hooked Chyna's leg. "1…2…" Chyna kicked out before the three. Angelina cursed softly before stomping away on Chyna. The woman got up and reversed a punch. Chyna kicked her in the gut and pulled her into a fireman's carry. She tossed her over a shoulder and walked forward before pulling her over her shoulder and running into the mat. Angelina lay limp on the mat so Chyna hooked the leg. "1…2…" Angelina kicked out.

Chyna then looked toward some of the Corporation and nodded to them. Test walked to where Jessie was and wrapped an arm around her waist and cupping her mouth with his hand to avoid her screaming. Chyna left the ring and stood in front of Jessica and punched her multiple times. Angelina struggled to her feet and when she saw her friend being hurt, she snapped. She got out of the ring and ran toward them when something caught her. Suddenly she couldn't breath, her vision swam in front of her.

A black gloved hand held her throat. She looked up and Kane was there. _Oh shit… _she screamed mentally in her head as she slapped at his muscled arm, trying to break free. Chyna laughed and walked over to Angelina with Jessica being half carried over by Test. She put a steel chair onto the ground and yanked off the covering bodywear on Angelina so she would feel more pain. Angelina struggled but it was useless as Kane just tightened his grip around her throat. Jessica cried out "Kane, please don't hurt her!" Test pinched her shoulder and smashed her across the face. Chyna looked at Kane and smiled and nodded.

Angelina felt Kane squeeze as tightly like when you were at the doctors and they were checking your blood pressure. Kane tossed her arm over his shoulder and lifted her high in the air. Time went in slow motion and Angelina squeezed her eyes shut. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she was chokeslammed onto the steel chair. Then she felt parts of leather hit her back. Some of Shane's men had belts and were ripping them into her back. "See, this is why you never cross me Angelina…" She chuckled evilly before leaving with the Corporation.

Angelina couldn't tell where she was, her vision got darker. The last thing she saw was a shadow leaning over her and something wet hitting her. The slightest touch or friction caused a burn in her skin. She fought to keep conscious. Then she heard a pleading voice "Angelina, please stay with me! We'll get you through this, I promise you, stay with me girl… please…" And that was it… Angelina was out.

**.:~*~.:**

_What an evil, EVIL place to leave off. Sorry, don't hate me for a cliffy, please? xD_

_ What are you doing with those chairs? Your not gonna hit me right?_

_ Please, nooooo! I beg you, I need to keep writing~_

_ AHHH! PLZ N…N…N- -dies- xnx…._

_ Thanks for killing me, no more stories for you, Shame for you guys 8D_

_Hope you and enjoyed and…. Please leave lots of reviews… Or else….. _

_ -smiles innocently-_

_** : ~ **__Love on mwah __**: ~**_

_**P.S~ Leave story names please? Thanks, now you can leave!**_

_**Okay, you can go now…. I said you can leave….**_

_**Goodbye… WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING!?**_

_**GO, shoo! Bye! Love you all! **_

_**GET OUTTA HERE! **_

_**Bai~~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Former Friends Fight

**Book 1/Volume 1: Never Look Back**

**Summary: Angelina has been in Degeneration X since it was formed by Hunter and Shawn Michaels. When her best friend Chyna betrays her, DX, and Jessica, Shane lures her into the Corporation. Can Angelina and Jessica along with DX survive? And get their wanted revenge on Chyna without the risk of getting hurt? 2 OC's**

_Author's Note: ~ I would like to thank __**MiniCinnamon99 **__for being the only one who suggested a title for this story. It is now called, "Never Look Back" Thanks to her for her great consideration and because of her I finally got a got a new inspiration from the title. Thanks again, anyways let's get on with the story shall we?_

_-__**Last Time on "Never Look Back"**_

_A black gloved hand held her throat. She looked up and Kane was there. Oh shit… she screamed mentally in her head as she slapped at his muscled arm, trying to break free. _

_Angelina felt Kane squeeze as tightly like when you were at the doctors and they were checking your blood pressure. Kane tossed her arm over his shoulder and lifted her high in the air. Time went in slow motion and Angelina squeezed her eyes shut. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she was chokeslammed onto the steel chair. "See, this is why you never cross me Angelina…" Chyna chuckled evilly before leaving with the Corporation._

_Angelina couldn't tell where she was, her vision got darker. The last thing she saw was a shadow leaning over her and something wet hitting her. The slightest touch or friction caused a burn in her skin. She fought to keep conscious. Then she heard a pleading voice "Angelina, please stay with me! We'll get you through this, I promise you, stay with me girl… please…" And that was it… Angelina was out._

**Chapter 2: Former Friends Fight**

When Angelina awoke she was in the trainer's room. Her eyes stung when a bright light hit them and groaned in an uncomfterble position. She struggled valiantly to get up when a gloved hand touched her shoulder. "Angelina, stay still alright, you're gonna hurt yourself more if you struggle." A gentle voice said. She stared up and saw the trainer Frankie staring down at her. The woman smiled fondly before beckoning someone. Or some people… The first person Angelina saw was Jessica. Her lips curled up into a weak smile "Jess!" She hoarsely cried, relieved to see a fellow DX member.

…When Jess saw Angelina like this she ran over to her and hugging took place with them sobbing into each other's arms. "Angelina! I'm so glad you're okay, you must never do that again!" She said. Behind them were X-Pac, Hunter, and The New Age Outlaws. X-Pac moved toward the bed and Angelina let out a choked sob before flying into his arms and clutching his wrestling attire like he was going to disappear. He rubbed her back soothingly so he wouldn't damage the wounds on her back. He could see the belt marks and his mental insides bristled with anger.

"I am glad you're here." Her voice said and X-Pac held her close to him. He cradled the back of her neck and ran his fingers through her chocolate blond stained hair. "You really kicked some ass out there." He said trying to make her feel better. Her blue eyes flickered up toward him with a hint of ice and fear before she said "It wasn't Kane's fault though, he is being controlled…" X-Pac nodded and his pity went toward the monster. Hunter appeared "It was his fault! He **fucking** put his hands on you, how am I supposed to live with that!? Forget like it never happened!?" He yelled angrily while staring at her with crimson hazel eyes. Angelina untangled herself from X-Pac and immediately regretted it after she heard the sigh that escaped the back of his throat and went over to Hunter. Hunter was about to let out a watery protest but couldn't move his mouth though…

…Because his entire mouth was covered by Angelina's. Amazingly, that one second he was speaking, and then he had Angelina kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and kissing her back feverishly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and bit at her lips, nibbling them softly. She was the first to break the kiss and gazed into Hunter's eyes. "I love you Hunter…" And it stunned everyone into silence, X-Pac, worst of all because he loved Angelina so much, but he decided that if Angelina was happy, he would be happy for her.

Hunter leaned down to peck her on her forehead and said "I love you too…" He wrapped in arm around her waist and motioned for everyone to leave. When they all did he brought her to his private locker room. He pushed her toward the couch and she dropped onto it. He got on top of her and covered her body with his and pressed his lips to hers. She let out a meow of pleasure as he nipped her lips before sucking the pale skin on her neck gently. "Hunterrr" She moaned as he bit hard enough to draw blood and lapped it up like a puppy. He kissed her stomach and drew off her shorts. He placed his hand onto her underwear and a shudder rippled her. "Please…." She panted. Hunter smirked at her. "What, tell me Angelina?" He beckoned her. Whimpers and pants escaped from her throat and it twisted into a pretzel.

…then she said "Fuck me Hunter…?" she said, almost pleading. The biggest degenerate smiled and the rest of the night went history…

~Valentine's Massacre 1999~

Angelina had some bruised ribs but was determined to fight at the Valentine's Massacre with X-Pac and Triple H against Chyna and Kane. She cracked her hands together as she pulled on her black but coverable sports bra that had the green DX symbol stitched on. She placed on her wrestling bottoms with some boots similar to X-Pac's but a girl's version with leather straps sticking out. She put on 2 DX wristbands and watched as Kane made his entrance on the monitor, followed by Chyna's. She saw Triple H and X-Pac make their entrance together and that's when she headed next to the curtain. She took a deep breath and threw the curtain aside…

X-Pac heard the theme ring in his ears…

_You're gonna pay for your bullshit, gonna pay for your lies, gonna pay for your betrayal… Run away, cos I'm coming for ya!_

Angelina came out with an angry looking piercing her face. Her ribs were still patched in white bandages but she didn't seem to care as she gave a few fans some high fives and keeping a crossed look on her features. Chyna scowled at her as DX waited for Angelina to get in the ring. Hunter helped her inside and the two teams stood face to face for a moment. Hunter took off his jacket and it revealed a Chyna shirt. Angelina saw Chyna's face turn to surprise. Hunter gave a sad and angry look before ripping the shirt in half and wiping it with his behind before tossing it away. Chyna grit her teeth but was pushed back by Kane.

He stayed in the ring while Chyna went behind the ropes. Angelina turned to X-Pac and Hunter and they talked to each other on who would fight Kane first. Hunter saw Chyna and Kane and it look like Kane was distracted so Hunter at him with punches to the back. He tried to use an arm wringer when Kane reversed with a clothesline. Angelina flinched away from the sound it had caused, seeing her lover on the ground. X-Pac laid a hand on her shoulder. Hunter was thrown in the corner and being man-handled by the Big Red Machine. Hunter went and reversed as Kane ran at him in the corner but as he ran to hit Kane, the big man nailed him with a big boot.

After a while X-Pac was tagged in and he bounded it with enormous amounts of energy and Hunter panted while Angelina comforted him while watching X-Pac try his best to knock Kane down. He kicked him into the corner but Kane grabbed his neck with both arms and lifted and threw him in the corner instead. Kane kept punching and threw him into the corner where Chyna was, refusing to tag Kane continued to beat on him until Chyna turned him around and screamed at him. X-Pac took the advantage by spin heel kicking Kane into the ropes.

He dropkicked his knee, making Kane fall to his feet. X-Pac punched, kicked, but to no avail as Kane grabbed his throat with both hands and lifted. Angelina felt air rush by her as Hunter aided Sean by hitting Kane in the back. _Yes! That's it Hunter! _ They went for some double teams back and forth for a bit. Suddenly X-Pac went toward Angelina, cos Angelina had her hand out for the tag. A slap was heard as Angelina made her way into the ring. Kane spun toward her and she could feel the power the man had. Chyna slapped his back and Kane spun toward her with disbelief. "My turn…" Angelina heard Chyna say and Kane nodded before going behind the ropes.

Chyna turned from Kane only to get a fist into her face. In a second Angelina was slamming her hands into her former friend's head, rage fueling each punch that was delivered. She brought Chyna into the corner and slammed her head into the ring post. She backed away than ran at Chyna, head-butting her abdomen against the ring post. She did it two more times before doing a cartwheel backwards and running back for one last head-butt into the stomach. The 9th wonder clutched her stomach in pain. But Angelina knew she was far from down and out.

Angelina went to punch Chyna when Chyna grabbed her fist and arm wringed it over her shoulder. She punched her arm rapidly causing Angelina to cry out. Then she felt a kick in her stomach and her ribs pounded against her muscles. Chyna was trying to _end _her career. She felt herself hit the mat as her former friend hit kicks into her ribs. Angelina held her stomach as they felt like they had been burned. "It burns!" She suddenly cried out as she let the tears stream down her face. The crowd went somewhat quiet when they heard her shouting. "Make it go away!" She cried out as Chyna continued to pound her abdomen. "Why are my ribs burning!?" She yelled. X-Pac let anger take control of him and he dove into the ring and shoved Chyna off the woman he loved but could not have.

He knelt down next to her "Are you okay?" he asked her. Angelina caught her breath as the burning in her stomach stopped. "Y…Yea…" Suddenly X-Pac disappeared and she saw Kane hoisting him into the air and slamming him down. "No!" she cried outwards but reached towards Hunter and slapped his hand. He got in and shoved Kane out. He gave a knee drop to Chyna and that's when Kane pulled him out. Kane and Hunter went at it on the outside and Angelina and X-Pac were in the ring. X-Pac gave Chyna a bronco buster and Angelina landed a corkscrew moonsault from the corner. She got up but when she did she felt someone hit her in the back of the head with a steel chair.

She saw X-Pac run past her out of the ring and a quick glance she saw Shane with Sean chasing him to the back. She saw Hunter in the ring with Chyna now and she saw Kane chokeslam Hunter into the ring and Chyna pinned. It was over… Angelina lay limp in the ring as Hunter smarted himself from the chokeslam he got. He crawled over to Angelina and circled his arms around her. "Angie, you okay?" She nodded before saying "J-J-Just l-l-lemme s-s-sleep for a w-w-while…" Hunter nodded and she rested her cheek against his shoulder before falling into a slumber.

~A month later~

Triple H was in the ring saying how he wanted to fight Chyna. Angelina was watching on the monitor with Jessica and the rest of DX. Chyna came out and she swung a punch at Hunter but he caught her hand. The lights went out and Kane appeared. Chyna backhanded Hunter and held him steady. Kane raised his hand and fire shot out of his hand and Hunter quickly dodged it and it hit Chyna in the face. "Chyna!" Hunter called and raced to her side. She was cradling her face in her hands. "Oh no!" Angelina yelled as she saw her former friend on the mat in pain at the same time wondering why she even cared. Hunter pressed his shirt against her eyes calling her name frantically.

Kane though came by after seeing the love of his life burned from his own hands and shoved Hunter away and pulled Chyna into his arms before sliding out of the ring and carrying her to the back with Hunter looking on with worry plastered all over his face. Angelina was about to run into the hallway but X-Pac grabbed her arm and held her close to his chest. "It's okay Angie, I promise…" he crooned to her. She let reckless sobs escape her, X-Pac she knew was trying to comfort her as much as he could but she knew it wouldn't work.

A few weeks later on the week of WrestleMania, X-Pac was going to fight Shane for the European Title, Hunter vs. Kane, and she was going to be in the corner for X-Pac she was told by Hunter because apparently it wasn't safe to be around Kane. Jessica was staying with NAO's locker room for a while. Angelina was hanging with X-Pac while Hunter said he had to work on some "business" and couldn't take her with him. On the Raw before WrestleMania Shane surprisingly stole X-Pac's DX shirt and challenged X-Pac to a Street Fight, which Sean gladly accepted. Angelina and he were walking toward the parking lot and Shane was side stepping back and forth with a leer grin on his face.

Sean pushed Angelina behind him before saying "I'm here McMahon! Come and get me!'' Shane ran over and went to swing a fist when X-Pac ducked under it and hit a spinning heel kick into his face and he fell on the cold concrete in the water. Angelina cheered X-Pac on "Get him X-Pac!" He punched Shane sharply when Angelina saw a red car pull up. 7 Men started running over and she yelled "Sean! Look out!" The men grabbed him and shoved him into the garage part of the arena and X-Pac slammed there and they beat on him. Shane joined the fray and Angelina caught her breath. "That's Shane's Posse, the Mean Street Posse!" She uttered in disbelief.

She grabbed a kendo stick she found stacked against the wall of the arena and stomped over "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled and swung it, it hit one of them in the back and he collapsed. She saw Shane nail X-Pac with a low blow and one of them swung his fist at her and the world went in slow-motion

…It connected with her eye and she fell to the ground…

X-Pac bristled angrily and limp-ran toward the car where they got in and sped off with Shane taunting the two DX members. X-Pac slammed his hand on the concrete and ran back over to Angelina. He helped her up and he saw her eyes was swollen and bruised with her ribs still patched up. "You keep getting injured Angelina…" he said worriedly. Angelina just chuckled and said

…. "Hey, you're no better…"…...

_**.:~*~.:**_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are happy with the new name_

_Angelina __**does **__get injured a lot, but that will change_

_Next Chapter will be better than this one._

_Thanks for reading everyone_

_Review please & Fav_

_Love on_

_Bai~_


End file.
